Canadian Interuniversity Sport
Overview Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS) is the national governing body of university athletics in Canada. It was established in 1961 as the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU). It was renamed "Canadian Interuniveristy Athletic Union" in 1978. The name was then changed to "Canadian Interuniversity Sport" in 2001. Early in the 2016-17 season it was announced that the brand would henceforth be known as "U Sports". The name "Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union" also refers to the original regional university sports organization in Ontario and Quebec (sometimes called "CIAU Central"), which was ultimately replaced by the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA) by 1955. Different links give different names at different times through the early 50s. As the CIAU, the organization introduced the University Cup in 1963, which was the first national championship in university hockey. In hockey's early days, university teams had to pursue the Allan Cup for a national title. The Cup was won by Queen's University in 1909 and St. Michael's College in 1910 (both during the "challenge" period) and then by the University of Toronto in 1921 and by the University of Manitoba in 1928 through "normal" channels. EXTERNAL LINKS: *'CIS Hockey Site' *CIS History Page *The Role of Universities in the Development of Hockey (pdf) *Sportsnet U *TSN CIS Page *The CIS Blog *Canadian University Press *Bob Adams CIS Page (to 2009) *Hockey Central Part 1 (updated 1999-2011) *Hockey Central Part 2 (updated 1999-2011) Conferences The member universities of USports are currently organized into four regional associations or conferences, three of which operate hockey leagues: *Atlantic University Sport (AUS) - Conference Site *Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) - Conference Site *Ontario University Athletics (OUA) - Conference Site And one of which does not: *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) (RSEQ) Member Universities There are 56 member Universities in CIS, 36 of which have men's CIS hockey teams, and 3 of which operate in other leagues. Source: Wikipedia Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs *1967 Canada Winter Games Hockey Tournament Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons *Halpenny Trophy *Hardy Trophy *Hamber Trophy Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons *Wellner Trophy *Boyle Trophy Ontario-Quebec links: *Queen's Cup *'Ontario University Athletics' *List of OUA Seasons *List of OUAA Seasons *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly QSSF and QUAA)]] *List of QUAA Seasons *'CIAU (Central)' *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' *List of CIAU Central Seasons *List of QOAA Seasons *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' *List of OIAA Seasons *'Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference' *List of OSLC Seasons *Intermediate Intercollegiate Series *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (1902-03 to 1938-39) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *Ottawa Intercollegiate Hockey League (1960-61) International links: *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend *North American University Hockey Championship *Ice hockey at the Winter Universiade College links: *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association Category:Ice Hockey Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Western Canada University Hockey Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Quebec University Hockey Category:Atlantic University Hockey